1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a charge air system for an internal combustion engine having a hydraulically operated airflow control capability associated with the engine's intake manifold.
2. Related Art
Devices for controlling the flow of charge air within an intake manifold have typically used either vacuum or electrical power. Each of these types of power source is characterized by certain shortcomings. In the case of vacuum devices, vacuum availability under some operating conditions, such as operation at high altitude, may be a problem. In the case of electrical devices, package space and reliability present issues. Moreover, with both types of systems, failure mode management may be an issue. Excessive noise, and, in the case of electrical devices, electromagnetic compatibility, may also be issues, as is high cost, it being understood that cost reduction is a never ending goal in the automotive design field.
It would be desirable to provide an internal combustion engine charge air system having airflow control devices which overcome the difficulties associated with electrical and vacuum powered devices, while avoiding excessive cost.